


Alternia's Frankenstein

by smear



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Homestuck
Genre: Frankenstein - Freeform, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deplorable as my actions have been, I am hoping this journal will reach someone... Someone who can read my account of eldritch doings and, hopefully, forgive me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Wherein I Advise You

**Author's Note:**

> (( 2014-10-27 frankenstein. with trolls. i was inspired to write this after seeing Curse of Frankenstein (1957). not sure if this'll be more like that movie or mary shelleys book. but we'll see. will probably add more characters and tags as i go on.
> 
> edit 2015-02-02 though, the longer i think about it, i think ill wing it.))

  D →  
   It is with a heavy heart that I must come clean.  
   Though these passing years have been most enjoyable- at least to a recent point in time which will remain undisclosed for now- it has become apparent that I can no longer lie to myself. Rather, ignore my misdeeds. Deplorable as my actions have been, I am hoping this journal will reach someone... Someone who can read my account of eldritch doings and, hopefully, forgive me. 

   I am aware of how avaricious my plea must sound, but do have faith in me. I will do my best to leave all facts and events unmarred by my own bias. It will be a most difficult task, but it is one I am willing to uphold. Neigh, must uphold. Much as I wish to disavow my involvement, and I will to a certain extent, I cannot deny the catalyst I played.

   And where normally one would place a well advised, weary trekking of this tome, I must command that you read on with a certain amount of discretion. Try as I might to recanter, it would be useless if my tale is told in vain. For asking you to read on blindly would only make me a suspicious character. Setting out to clear my name with such ardence would only lead to my undoing. 

   Have faith in me.  
   But not too much.

   And it is here I will end my rambling, and afford you to go on. In hopes of absolving myself, and maybe even others herein.


	2. Entry One: A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is a message from Ampora."

   D →  
   It is with every other pleasure in my life, it would seem, that the twin moons have also been ruined for me. The air is as clear this evening as it was on that horrible night. It was his eyes, I think. His eyes were the last thing to beg me for help before destroying the creature.

   And here I already diverge, before I even set foot on these most pressing of matters. Perhaps I had better start from the beginning.  
   It was a cold, uncanny night. One I’d taken the time to find some respite in, despite the unease it brought. 

   So I worked. 

   Electricity was thick in the air of my hive, my own fingertips burned from the hot wires. Though I worked carefully with my hands, it’d always been challenging to manage snapping cables. Once one slips from your hands, it’s hard to grasp for. And, just as I had one that had, my attention and work had been thwarted. It was an artificial ping, one from the confines of my husktop. I’d stare at it a moment, a sinking feeling in my gut.  
   Until the smell of burning flesh struck me. 

   The sparking wire had stuck to my skin, and I hissed as I pulled it from my hide. Steaming, the skin was already beginning to blister. So I put my tools away, and power down my robots, deciding to read the message I’d gotten before cleaning my wound, though I do not believe it was that serious. 

   Making my way over to my desk, I was careful to sit. Admittedly, I’ve broken one too many chairs in my carelessness. It is that way with most things, but I digress. 

   It was a message from Ampora.

   I read over it, and it seems urgent. His words were even more blunt than usual, and he appeared to be under duress. And while I am not _fond_ of the seadweller, he is still an acquaintance. And so I obliged him.

   That was my first mistake.


	3. Entry Two: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The air smells like salt, and the wash of the ocean’s tides are soothing. For once, I understand the Highblood’s ramblings about the beach."

   D →  
   It was after two nights of travel that I reached the seadwellers hive. The air smelled like salt, and the wash of the ocean’s tides are soothing. For once, I understand the Highblood’s ramblings about the beach. But soon my attention is lured to a ship, wrecked on an island at least two hundred meters from the shore. A bright flash, and another. The light is a lurid violet, and I can only assume this is Ampora’s location. My mind wandered, _what on Alternia is happening…?_

   Scouring the cool shores, my feet kicked up sand as I made my way along. Noted to my vexation were the fine granules that had gotten into my shoes. There were no boats to be seen, at least one that proved adequate for rowing out. And while not my biggest misfortune, it would have behooved me to bring some kind of seafaring device. Never the less.

   I swam.

   Cold. Neigh, freezing. While I am in peak physical condition, the waters chilled me to the bone. And it was despite my already cold blood, that I would not warm up any time soon. But that did not matter. 

   As I stepped onto shore, I rung out my hair as I swiftly made way to the violetblood’s door. I ran, and made it there in mere moments. And just as I had been about to knock, another flash of incandescent rays spilled from the uppermost windows. While this didn’t bug me, the proceeding scream had me almost **worried** for the boy.  
   The door came down with a clattering crash as I barreled in, frantically looking about for a way to the room with the light. There were piles of gold, shelves of books, relics- too many things to take in, given my haste. In it, I’d found a hallway, and proceeded to run down it. While not my most dignified of moves, I managed to turn sharply onto a flight of stairs. Behind me I heard the smash of ceramics, what I could only assume to be a bust that’d been decorating the hall.  
   And finally, after what felt like ages, I made it to a single door at the top of the last flight of stairs. Light dimly flickered through the cracks of the old entryway. Silence. Though I was not scared, I felt my heart pounding against my thorax. Reaching out, I slowly grasped the knob, and turned.


	4. Entry Three: Unfurled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I was not ready for the sight. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a short description of gore. to be expected throughout the entire work, this is my last formal warning.

 D →  
   Like clay, and with the same soothing ease, I felt the knob warp in my hand. Careful, I was to open it. But I was not ready for the sight. To this day it burns my retina, and I swear I still see the creature’s face when glaring just a little too long.

   Intestines were spilling from the bisected mass, unfurled on the table as the being writhed. It’s skin looked so cold, torn, dilapidated… My eyes would travel up, as I stood in shock. A frame deprived of food, clavicles enough to cut. Despite my steadfast resolve, I was horrified. Long ago had I let go of the knob, the same hand over my mouth. In equal parts shock, and to keep the stench that perforated the air at bay.

   But there was another scream.  
   This one pierced my very soul, and my hands clamp over my finely tuned ears, the ring never leaving. Or, upon realizing a voice, it may have been his words. I almost shoved the figure away, as he touched my shoulder. Upon opening my eyes, however, I’d realized it was Ampora. Though he kept speaking to me, I couldn’t bear bringing my hands away. The shrill cry was too much, until… Suddenly it stopped. 

   ”ey... hey… **_HEY._** ” My eyes instantly opened, hands slowly falling from my ears. I was dizzy, as Eridan spoke. “Why didn’t you fuckin’ help me instead ‘a standin’ there like a fucking wall?!” Not the first thing I’d hoped to be greeted with, especially not after… What, exactly?  
   ”What the hell was that?” I asked, ashamed to admit I had let my filter slip in shock. By then, my gaze had turned to the creature, who’s head had been bashed in by a sizable book.  
   ”What, the zombie I had _under_ control before you came bargin up here, psychin’ it out like that?”  
   My eyes narrowed on his face. “I heard a scream.”  
   ”You heard me cheerin’, is what you dense fuck! I had it, I had it and you **ruined** it!”

   At this point I’d been looking the violetblood over. Noted, now that it had the time to sink in, he was wearing gloves. A long, white coat. Wires and odd configurations had lined the room itself. Despite the grotesque display I just witnessed, I was at a further loss. “Eridan.” Voice firm, I took a step closer. “I will ask again. _What is going on_.”

   Despite his disdain and contention, he’d hold his hands up, as if I’d actually be violent enough to harm him. “Look,” He began, already taking a defensive tone, “‘F you gimme a minute I can explain this shit, alright? Just take a fuckin’ seat!”  
   ”No.” I am reticent in my growing curiosity. “You will explain as I am.”  
   ”Fuckin' stubborn horsefucker…” Though he’d tried to mumble the phrase, it was obvious I’d heard once a brow was raised. “Fine.” He finally acquiesced. “Just- not in this room, alright?”  
   Holding the door open still, I gesture for him to exit. “Lead the way, then.” And soon, he did.


End file.
